


John to The Future

by heytherealyssa34567



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Time Travel, post-season15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heytherealyssa34567/pseuds/heytherealyssa34567
Summary: What happens when a spell goes array and John Winchester ends up in the year 2021and finds out Dean is dating an angel and has a son. How will Team Free Will 2.0 react if John doesnt take it so well?
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	John to The Future

**Author's Note:**

> This the first fic im ever posting online hope you like it :)  
> WARNING: SLIGHT HOMOPHOBIA

It’s 2021 and Team Free Will 2.0 has defeated god and saved the day again. Everything has settled, Sam and Eileen have moved out of the bunker and into a house in Lebanon, Kansas and are enjoying domestic, quite life. After almost dying and confessing their feelings Dean, Castiel, and Jack are still living in the bunker as a small family. Jack has learned to control his ever-growing power and he and Cas help out/kind of control Heaven, and Dean became the new Bobby. Dean helps out other hunters with research, answers any questions, and sometimes goes on hunts himself with Cas and Jack if its close enough to home. The world has settled down and is as it should have always been, people making their own choices without some grand plan or destiny, making their own story. 

It’s been about 6 months since they won, Dean and Cas’s relationship has been going really well. Navigating going from best friends to boyfriends had been rocky, Dean getting over the fear of actually loving a man romantically and Castiel getting over the fear of loving anyone romantically. It was awkward and uncomfortable at first but once they got over themselves they became inseparable. Jack finally knew what it was like to have normal parents, well as normal as their lives could get. Waking up to Dean making breakfast and Cas drinking coffee and smiling at Dean singing and dancing to Led Zepplin like an idiot. He watches Cas go up and kiss him and laugh just like every morning. Jack enjoys his life it’s sweet and simple while simultaneously being adventurous and dangerous. He had two dads who loved and took care of him and an Uncle Sam and Aunt Eileen who came around about every weekend. It’s the closest to normal he had ever had, he was content, all of them were. 

Part of Jack and Cas’s jobs were to train new angels. Today they are training a watcher angel named Daniel, today they were covering simple spells. “The spell you are going to try is a simple time spell, you are going to try and send yourself 10 seconds into the future.” Castiel explained. “it’s a pretty easy spell so you should be fine.” Said Jack. Daniel drew in a breath and cut his hand, watching the blood drip from his hand into the bowl “Mitte ergo mihi X partum in posterum” he said. There was a rush of wind and the lights flickered, next thing you know a young John Winchester is standing in front of them. “What the hell? Who the hell are you!” John exclaimed looking around frantically. “DEAN!” Cas yells, unsure what to say. He had never actually met John and he never heard good things, and currently he was in love with his oldest son, his soldier, and they had Jack who was to their standards their son. Cas was positive John wasn’t going to like him or be happy about their current situation. 

Dean started running the second he heard Cas’s voice, scarred that his boyfriend and son could be in danger he grabbed his gun. When Dean burst through the door, gun pointing ready to shoot to kill, he stopped and stared at John shocked. “Dad….?” He said unsurely shooting a confused glance at Cas who shook his head yes slowly. “Dean? What the hell is going on? Where am I? How did I get here?” John said looking at Dean waiting for an answer. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean too!” Daniel exclaimed, scared they’d clip his wings. “Daniel leave, we will call you later” Jack spoke up suddenly, Daniel left fast the sounds of wings being left.  
“I asked you a question Dean! Don’t ignore me boy!” John said paying no attention to Daniel leaving so suddenly. Dean stood there for a moment… thinking, he looked at Jack and Cas then back at John. He made up his mind on what to say. “You can’t talk to me like that anymore. I’ve grown up and changed, I am not your soldier anymore” he said calmly. “What?” John said surprised and confused. Castiel decided it was time to speak and help Dean while Jack snuck away to call Sam and tell him what’s happening, he thinks they will need his help. “It’s 2021, you’re in the future, I’m Castiel I’m an angel” Cas says not sure if he should say he is Deans boyfriend or not. Apparently Dean was thinking the same thing because when Cas turns his head he and dean make eye contact, they seemingly have a conversation with their eyes. Dean turns to his dad and slowly says “He is also my boyfriend…”. The room goes silent no one knowing exactly what to say. John looks confused, soaking in the new information, he just stares at Dean trying to think of what to say.

Dean is scared, really scared. When his dad was alive he pushed away any feelings he had for men in fear of John disowning him or worse. He had to be there for Sammy and in order to do that he buried that part of himself and never really thought about it till after John died. Even then any attraction he had he awkwardly dismissed it and tried walking away, tripping over himself. Then he met Cas and suddenly he couldn’t ignore it, as they grew closer and Cas became more like family to Sam and him he started not being able to ignore it. He tried so hard to ignore it but when he thought he and Cas were going to die trying to kill Chuck he had to do something. That could’ve been the last time they ever saw each other and he couldn’t die knowing he had never let himself feel happy for at least a moment. So that’s why when they were getting ready saying what they thought at the time was their last goodbyes, he kissed him. And to Deans surprise Cas kissed back, smiled and said “If we make it out of this we will talk but for now I love you too Dean.” And that was the end of it until after it was over and they unexpectedly survived.

Cas doesn’t know what to expect, he doesn’t know John but one glance at Deans face and Cas knows not to expect anything good. John finally speaks “Boyfriend? How you’re straight. I’ve never seen you look at another man that way”. Dean face softens slightly “that’s because I never let myself when you were alive. Internalized Homophobia is what it’s called, or in my case Internalized Bi-phobia I guess.” Dean said timidly. “Bi? No you’re just confused. I didn’t raise you that way!” John raised his voice. Before Cas or Dean could speak Sam and Jack burst into the room “You didn’t raise him, you didn’t raise either of us!” Sam retorted going to stand by Dean. “Sam? What are you talking about? You know damn well I supported your asses!” John yelled back “Dean are you sure angel-boy over there didn’t put you under some spell?” John says toward Dean. “I didn’t put him under any spell! He kissed me first!” Yelled Cas insulted by the insinuation, he loved Dean and the thought of doing anything like that hurt him. “Dad you died 15 years ago we have changed, grew into our own people” Dean says trying to stick up for himself for the first time. “And you didn’t take care of us you were obsessed with yellow-eyes, be gone weeks at a time leaving us with little money to survive, you just wanted us to fall in line. Dean took care of us both you left.” Sam added furiously. 

Jack sat there not knowing what to say or do Cas looked helpless and Dean, Sam, and John looked like they wanted to rip each other’s heads off. “Why don’t we all calm down?” Jack said calmly trying to ease the tension. “And who the hell Is this” John said glaring at Jack. “Our son” Cas said pulling Jack away from John. “You’re even worse than I thought you’re a fag and you have a son with a man, he’s not even your real son you’re just playing house. Dean if you want a family find a girl and make a real family, not play house with gay-angel and orphan-boy over her.” John said with hate in his voice. 

“No that’s it you can’t come here after 15 years and tell me how to live, they are my real family, Cas is the love of my life and I am so happy to have him, I have raised Jack from the day he was born he is my son like it or not, and we all didn’t go through literal god for you to show up and try to boss us around. Truth is they are more family to me then you have ever had, keep your opinions to yourself because I don’t care what you think about me anymore. I am finally happy and you are not going to take that away from me. Not now not ever, go to hell.” Dean finished his rant and everyone was shocked, especially Sam. 

His whole life Dean never stood up to John, he kept his head down and did what he was told just because dad said so. Sam had never been more proud of his brother. Cas wanted to kiss him, though he had never met John, he has heard the stories and meeting him now he understands why Sam never got along with him. Jack just wanted him to leave if it wouldn’t mess with time he would kill him right now. And John was just disappointed and angry and shocked. 

“Can we send him back now” Sam finally spoke, breaking everyone out of their thoughts. “I am going to erase his memory and Jack can send him back” Cas said touching his hand to Johns four-head knocking him unconscious. As John hit the floor Dean sat in a chair zoning out and thinking “What if there is some truth to what he said?” Sam said that he had to go back to Eileen and that he is happy he never got along with his father and left. Meanwhile, Jack sent John back to his time once Cas finished erasing his memory, wishing he could erase all their memories like this day never happened. Once Jack was done he went up to Heaven to speak with Daniel leaving Cas and Dean alone. 

“Dean are you okay” Cas said slowly walking up to Dean. He sat down next to Dean and slowly put his arm around him, Dean leaned onto Cas resting his head on his shoulder. They sat in silence for a moment until Dean spoke “Do you think he was right at all? Am I really a disappointment?”. Cas was stunned, he thought they had gotten over these thoughts months ago, and they did, but seeing John brought Dean back to the dark place. It broke Cas’s heart. “No he was wrong about everything. Think of who you used to be, a faithless man just going through the day surviving not living, scared to let anyone close to you fearing they would die. Now look at you, you’re happy, you have Me and Jack and Sam we all love you. Forget John if he really loved you he would want exactly this. For you to be happy.” Cas said and he meant every word Dean meant so much to him and he wished Dean could see him the way he did. “Thank you” Dean replied, it sounds too little to say something like that but Cas knew he truly meant it. With Cas, Dean felt safe and he was happy with the way his life turned. No matter how much it upset John. They were free.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it, comment what you think :)


End file.
